Ash and May's Johto Adventure
by UltimateAdvBen
Summary: Ash and May Go to Johto Ash competing in the gym battles then the silver conference and May competing in contests Advanceshipping SATOHARU ASHXMAY
1. Packing Time

**Me:Hi I'm going to make this up to chapter 23 then another season**

**Gym leaders are made up and May's rivals are also made up except **

**Salad Head Drew you can see he has a girlfriend Soledad so technically there is no ruin up you can learn more **

**Ash:I can finally see May**

Ash and May's Adventure in Johto

8 years Passed Ash training to become the Champion in the Silver Conference (He Competes after the Unova League with new Gym leaders) his training in kanto

**Chapter 1**

**In Kanto**

**Ash was training in Victory Road**

"Man I sure miss May" Asked a raven haired boy

"Pika-Pikachu" said Pikachu (You love her don't you)

"No Wa,y I think" the young handsome trainer said

**In Hoenn**

**May threw a pokaball**

"Hey Glaceon" May said

"Glace"(Hey)

"Hey Glaceon want to chat" May asked

"Glaceon" (Yes, about love right)

"Yep, I cant stop thinking about Ash" said May

"Glaceon" (Oh pikachu)

May just like Ash wants to be an Elite Coordinator who wants to compete the Grand Festival in Johto **(Due to the new contest and new ribbons)**

**Back in Kanto**

Ash went to the Pokemon Center to heal is Pokemon

His Pokemon were

Charizard

Venusaur(Bulbasaur evolved when he heard May's bulbasaur evolved)

Pikachu

Blastoise(When Bulbasaur Evolved)

Snorlax

Lucario(In Chapter 2 you will know the whole story)

**Ash went back to his house and went to his room napping**

"Hey Ash get ready theship is about to leave you have to go to Johto remember" Delia said to her son

"Ok just getting my bag" Ash replied to her mom

**When Ash went down he saw his mother watering their garden**

"Mom I'm going now" Ash said waving

"Bye Ash wish you luck, Ash get a girlfriend when you

come back

"K mom bye, I will miss you"

**Ash throw a pokeball then a Red dragon like pokemon appeared**

"Charizard can you fly me to Vermillion?" Ash asked his large pokemon

ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRR Charizard said to his Master

Then they flew to vermillion city and Ash got a ticket

"kay Charizard thanks." "Return."

**In Hoenn**

"Bye mom bye dad by Max" May said running at the stairs

"Wait May before you leave sit don and listen to me and your mom, Max you can now train your pokemon outside" said Norman

"Yay" Max said as he gets his pokeballs and left

**Max went** **outside**

"Oh kay" May said confused

"May your mother and I were thinking that you need a boyfriend" Norman said

"Your okay with it Dad" May said confused

"Yes besides your 18 yrs old " Norman said

"And your legally the age of boyfriends and girlfriends" Caroline said

"Yes" May said happily

"Okay go May you might not get on board to Captain Stern"

May's pokemon

Blaziken

Delcatty (unknown evolution)

Venusaur

Wartortle

Glaceon

**When May got far**

"Oh no I forgot munchlax"

**Review**


	2. Boarding Ships

Ash and May's Adventure in Johto

**Chapter 2**

**back to ash**

_We left Ash at the harbor _

"Ok here is our ship Pikachu"

"Pika-Pika" (Yay)

"Lets get pikachu". Ash said to his long time friend

"Pika"(Yes)

"Woah look Pikachu there are lots of trainers here I'm sure there competing in the Silver Conference,Contests or battle frontier" Ash said to Pikachu

**Then he was hit by a thunderbolt by Pikachu because he was lost in thought**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"! Ash yelled

The ship sailed and Ash went to his room

"Okay room 229 is here okay pikachu lets get in"

**As he went inside he threw a pokeball**

"Go Lucario"

"Master Why there is no battle"

"I just want to spend with you 2 okay. Oh that reminds me how I last met you"

_Flashback_

_"Unhh Pikachu _ _are you okay"_

_"Chuuu!" (No)_

_"Dont worry all I need to do is find a last pokemon for the silver conference then were out of here okay. Ash reassured his best friend_

_"Chuuu" (Okay) said while freezing _

_It was cold because they were lost in the snow _

_"Chuu"? (what's that)_

_:What's wrong Pikachu:_

_"Pika-Pika" (Look Ash its) _

_"Lucario!" Ash yelled _

_Ash recognize him because Ash gave him a badge fron kanto _

_"Are you ok". Said Ash_

_"Yes I am alright"_

_"Hey why are you here are'nt you in heaven with sir aaron"_

_"Sir Aaron brought me here he gave everything he had  
__for me to serve you Master"_

_"Does that mean you're my pokemon"_

_"Yes master Ash"_

_"Yes I caught a lucario!" Exclaimed Ash_

_"Pi-Pikachu" (Yay we can finaly get out of this place) _

_End Flashback_

"Why did Sir Aaron gave every soul from you"? Ash asked

" Because Sir Aaron said that I need you more than him" Lucario said while crying

"Okay it was so nice of Sir Aaron to give everything to you"

**At May**

"Okay here is my boat"

**Review please**


	3. Meeting Finally

**Me: Hey We leave May at her ship**

May: Wow I can't believe its huge

"Well hello May"

"Hey Captain Stern "May said

"Hey May are you going to johto" Captain Stern asked

"Yes I am." "Can I come with your huge ship?" May answered and asked politely

"Of course for a friend remember and besides your dad help me with this ship." Captain Stern with a smile

**With Ash**

"Do you think May likes me Pikachu" Ash questioned the pokemon who has no intelligence in romance.

"Pika" (I don't know) clueless

"What about you Lucario" Ash asked the mysterious pokemon

"Sorry master but I don't know how to sense love sorry" Lucario said sadly

"Okay" Ash said with a sad tone

**When Ash and Pikachu went out of his room and put Lucario back in his pokeball the ship departed and Ash went outside to get fresh air and look outside to see the view in New Bark Town**

With May

"I hope Ash has the same feeling for me" May said with full hope

**She went to the park on New Bark Town**

**When Ash sat on the bench May was watching the pidgeys they noticed each other when Pikachu saw May**

"Ash!" May said while hugging him to tight

"Hey. May… can't breath ." Ash said while suffocating

"Oops sorry Ash" May blushed in humiliation

Ash breathed so hard while May shook her head from humiliation

"Hey May you've grown so tall and you wear your old clothes

**Actually Ash liked May wearing her Ruby and Sapphire clothes**

"Why are you not wearing a hat" May asked curiously

"Pikachu said that it doesn't suit me since I'm already 20 yrs old" Ash said to May maturely

**When Ash and May where chatting someone appeared to them**

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people's within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach from the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasting of to the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right"

"Team Rocket" both Ash and May shout in unison

Pi-Pikachu (Team Rocket)

"Can you see we have a conversation."

"Oh Yeah twerp go Seviper." Jessie said than trow a pokeball

"Sevipa" (Lets do this)

"Go Carnivine!" James yelled

"Carnavine"(James) then carnavine went to James making him scream  
like a girl

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" James yelled

"Okay 2 vs 2 team rocket huh May would you care to join me in a  
battle" Ash asked May

"Okay Ash"

"GO Pikachu"

"Go Blaziken"

"Blaziken overheat to carnavine and Seviper " May telled the flaming chicken name

"KENNNN" (Take this)

"SEVIPA" "Carnava" both said (AHHHHH)

"Pikachu Thunderblot em "Ash yelled

"PIKACHUUUUUUU' (TAKE THIS TEAM ROCKET)

" Ahhh Team rocket's blasting off again" Jessie',James and Meowth said in unison

"Good job May you've gotten stronger" Ash congratulate her

"Your not bad yourself Ketchum"

"Thank you May by the way where are you going" Ash asked

"Cherrygrove City"

"Me too I am going to battle the gym their they say you can compete in pokemon league even when you finish them"

"Hey Ash can I join you to cherrygrove city" May ased shyly

"Of course May why not 2 is better than one right" Ash said

'Yes Ash let me join his team' May thought

"Hey May what ya thinking about" Ash asked May curiously

"Ummm thinking about my contest" May lied to Ash

"Okay lets go to Cherrygrove city"

**4 hours passed**

"Ash can we camp in the night I am sleepy"

"Okay" Ash said smiling

"Hey Ash is that you" May asked Ash

"Yep what are you talkin about May" Ash replied

"Its because you always need midnight until we sleep" May said

"Because I am sleepy and pikachu is too right buddy" Ash said

"Chaa" (Yes)

**When they started to Camp and going to sleep**

"Goodnight Pikachu" Ash said to his buddy

"Chaaa" (night buddy)

"Good night May Sleep well" Ash said

"Goodnight Ashy" said May while sleepy

** Me:OK ready to end **

**Ash: I can't believe May is here**

**Me: Hey Pikachu thunderbolt Ash he is getting crazy for May**

**Pikachu : "KACHUUUUUU" (for crazy Ash) **

**Ash : "Ahhhhhhhh"**

**Me: GREAT Pikachu **

**Pikachu: ****Pika chuu (you called me no intelligence with romance)**

**Me: "ughhhhh" 'I am doom' **

**PiKACHU: "KAchuuu" (Taste this) **

**Me: AHHHHHHHHH **

**Pikachu: "pika-pika" (Please review)**


	4. Ash's First new gym battle in Johto

**Me: "So we are continuing and pikachu shock me" **

**Pikachu: "PIKA" (Your so dead) **

**Me: "I'm doom"**

Morning

**May woke up and saw Ash making breakfast**

"Morning Sleepyhead"

"Good Morning Ash" May said sleeply

"Hey Ash I didn't know you can cook" May asked with a smile

"I just learn it 2 years ago when my mom was sick" Ash said while cooking

**When May and Ash finished eating their breakfast they went to their journey**

"So Ash do you wanna go to the Gym" May asked

"Why don't you decide May" Ash said with a smile

**May was astonish because usually they argue about it but cause**

**from the past years Ash didn't even care about the battle much**

"Ok let's go to the mall" May said happily

"Ahhhhhh" Ash screamed like he was hit by a thunderbolt

"Pika" (What's with him)

4 hours passed

'Finally it's over' Ash said to himself'

"Ash lets go to the gym now"

"Ok" Ash said proudly

"Pika-Pika" (Let's do this Ash)

**When they went in they saw the gym leader**

"Hello I am William this gym specializes no Types"

"Hi I'm Ash this is pikachu and this is May"

"Can I tell the rules" the ref asked

"Yes" Ash said

"If you get 8 badges in Gym's you can compete to the

The silver conference ready to fight challenger to the proud william"

"Let's do this" Ash said while preparing a pokemon

"Go Arcanine" William said

"Go Blastoise" Ash yelled

"Ash when did your squirtle evolved" May asked

"When Bulbasaur evolved" Ash said

"Go" The referee said

"Arcanine use Extremespeed"

"Blastoise Use your Skullbash":

**Both attacks collide**

"Blastoise use Hyrdo Cannon NOW" Ash yelled

"Blastt" (I'll finish you)

"Arcanine dodge it"

**Blastoise fired a devastating Hydro cannon to Arcanine but missed**

"Great job Arcanine Now use Dragon Rage"

"Arcccc" (Let's do this)

Blastoise was hitted then fainted

**Arcanine used a strong Dragon Rage that hit Blastoise**

"Blastoise is unable to battle" the referee said

"Blastoise return you did a great job"

"Choose your next pokemon Ash"

"Ok go Pikachu"

"Pika-Pika" (Let's do this)

"So Pikachu huh Arcanine use flamethrower"

"Pikachu thunder at Arcanine now"

"Arcc" (take this)

**Arcanine blow a strong flamethrower**

"Pikachuuuu" (oh yeah take this)

**Pikachu used a super strong thunder**

"ARCCCCCCC" (ahhhh)

"Chuuuu" (Ahhh)

Attacks collide and Arcanine fainted

"Arcanine is unable to battle" Referee said

**William threw out a pokeball**

"Okay go Gyarados"

"Gyara" (Your finish)

"Go"

"Pikachu this will be easy use thunderbolt"

"Kachuuu" (Argghhhh)

"Gyarados counter with dragonbreath"

"It didn't made affect" May said worried

**Pikachu's thunderbolt didn't affect Gyarados**

"Gyarads" (You think you can beat me)

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle" Ash said with a smirk

"What!" William shouted

"Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-CHUUUUUUUUU (TAKE THIS SEA SERPENT)

Gyarados was extremly attacked then fainted

"Gyarados is unable to battle" ref. Said

"hmp go dragonite" William said with a smirk

"Pikachu be careful"

"Chuu" (I am tired)

"Oh no Pikachu is tired" May said

"Let's bring in to em pikachu THUNDER"

"PIKACHUUUUU" (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)

"DRAGONNNN" (ehhhhhhhh)

"It didn't work" Ash said

"That dragonite has skin like steel" May exclaimed

"Your pikachu is strong but dragonite is stronger Dragonite Earthquake"

"Dragonite" (your finish Pipsqueak)

"Pika" (AHH)

Pikachu fainted

"Pikachu no" Ash said while running to pikachu

"Chaaaa" (Sorry Ash I didn't win)

"It's ok Pikachu" Ash reassured hi friend

"Now I choose you Luc-"

**Ash got cut off because Charizard come out of his Pokeball**

"Ok go Charizard"

"Charrr" (I want to battle)

"Charizard use Blast burn then Dragon Pulse"

"Dragonite use Flame blast then dragon pulse as well":

**The attacks collide and Charizard and Dragonite endure the attack**

"Charizard Dragon rage"

"dragonite NO" William exclaimed

"DRAGONITE is UNABLE to BATTLE" the referee said

"I won YES Charizard you did it"

"Charrr" (of course)

"Ash here you go your courage badge"

"Yes I've got a coarage badge"

"Pi-Pikachu" (Yes we did it Ash)

"Ash you did it" May said while hugging Ash tightly

"May…you're…..choking…me." Ash said becoming violet

"Sorry Ash" May said blushing

"Hey Ash Why won't you join the club down the street there's a  
Dance there you want to join you need it" William said

"Ok, May would you like to um join me there" Ash said shyly

"Sure" May said happily

"It will happen in 7:00" William said while giving Ash

and May tickets

"What about you William" May asked

"Nah you go ahead" William said

7:00

**Ash and May went to the club and party hard and dance**

"May would you care to dance with me" Ash asked shyly

"Sure" May said

**Ash and May dance then they both blushed when they heard a romance**

**song but till dance while both blushing**

"This is great huh May" Ash asked

"Yeah and look Pikachu is asleep" May said

"Your right May" Ash replied

9:00

**Ash and May went to their campsite Ash and May were sleeping when**

"Brgggg I'm chilly" May said

**Ash heard it then stood up and sleep beside her**

**When May noticed it she said **

"Why Ash"

"You said you where chilly I'm making sure your warm"

'_Oh yes Ash is near me'_

**When May was in her thoughts she realized Ash hugged her**

**Ash slept while hugging May**

'I love you May' Ash said sleep talking

**May heard this **

"I love you to Ash" replying to Ash who was sleeping

**Me: Well Ash hugged her see on the next chapter to see Advanceshipping**

**Ash and May: Please Review**

**Me: I'm supposed to say that **

**Pikachu: Hahahahahahaha Take that, wait I can talk here**


	5. Night of Romance

**Me: Well we left Ash and May hugging while sleepy**

**Pikachu: Pika-ka (how sweet) **

**Me: Don't you have to pack Pikachu **

**Pikachu: Pika-pi (alright I forgot) **

Morning

**Ash who just woke up noticed May in his chest sleeping **

"May wake up we have to go to Violet City remember"

"Huh where am I" May said who just woke up

**When Ash and May were walking to Violet city Ash noticed a familiar face **

"Hey F*ckner" Ash said teasingly

"ASH DON'T CALL ME THAT"

"Hey Ash who's your friend here" May askked

"May this is Falkner the old gym leader here F***ner this is May my friend" Ash said teasing Falkner

"Nice to meet you Falkner" May said politely

"Nice to meet you so is Ash your Boyfriend" Falkner said teasingly

"Nope" both said unison while both blushing

"HAHAHAHA Just teasing Ash don't have to worry"

'I hope it was real' Ash thought

'I remember last night' May thought

_Flashback _

"_I love you May" Ash said sleep talking _

_**though unaware that May was awake and heard it **_

"_I love you to Ash" May said then went to sleep_

_End Flashback_

"Hey what's wrong with you May" Ash asked May who was thinking about last night on what Ash said while sleeping

"Huh" May out of her thoughts

"Hey is there a gym battle here or contests Falkner" Ash asked

"No gym here but there is a contest here its near the sprout tower over there"

**Ash and May walked to the contest arena but May tripped then Ash was affected making them lips to lips (cause Ash was in the lead and saw a plane so they kissed) **

"Sorry Ash" May said shooking her head making her blush

"It's ok May" Ash said

**When they made it they saw Soledad**

"Hey Soledad are you competing"

"I just competed May"

"Did you got a ribbon"

"Of course Drew cheered for me" Soledad said but when he said the Salad head part she blush

"Are you and Drew dating"

"Yep"

"So Soledad how did you win" Ash asked

"I got a new pokemon Drew game me"

"What is it" May asked

"A Poliwag which evolved to Poliwhirl"

"Wow Drew is thoughtful to you"

"Yeah I know"

'Grrrr Drew is being that thoughtful while I am not doing to May" Ash thought furiously

"Well May gotta go see ya around love birds" Soledad said teasingly

Ash and May blushes deeply especially

"Ok May get in there and win"

"K Your not coming"

"I'm just going to buy something Pikachu stay with May okay " Ash said running to the Mall

"Ash is acting weird huh Pikachu" May said confused

"Pika" (Yeah)

"Ok Pikachu let's get in"

"Pika" (Okay)

**Ash was finding May a ring (not a wedding ring) and clothes for her contest battles **

"Hey miss how much is this"

"$355 pokedollar"

**Ash's eyes grew wide but paid the prize and went to the contest arena **

"Hey May here's um clothes for your contest" Ash said blushing

"Thanks Ash" May said taking the clothes"

**When May walk out the dressing room she wore the same clothes she use on Lucario and the Mystery of Mew but somewhat more fancy**

"How do I look Ash" May said posing

"Um uh eh"

"I'll take that as a yes"

**I****'****m gonna show the 1****st**** round of the contest only May and a secret **

"Alright go Wartortle"

"Wart" (Yey)

"You can do it May" Ash yelled

"Alright Wartortle Bubble"

"tortletrtltrl" (BLOW BLOW BLOW)

"What's May planning Pikachu"

"Pika" (I don't know)

"What's May doing" Vivian asked

"Now ice beam at all of them"

**Cause from the ice beam the bubbles became ice **

"Destroy the ice balls with your tail Wartortle"

"TURT"

**All of the Ice ball broke then became sparkling, non-harmless, beautiful Hail **

"OOOOOO AAAAAA" the crowd yelled

"Our next contestant is appearing her 1st appearance in Johto her name is Dawn Berlitz"

"DAWN" Ash and May said in unison

"Pika-pi (Dawn)

"Go Pachisrisu"

"Pachi-Pachi" (ahahahahaha)

"Use electro ball"

"Chi-pa Chi-pa" (Let's do this)

**Pachirisu send out 5 electro balls **

"Now use blue lightning"

**The blue lightning went to the electro balls becoming green electro balls**

"WOW" The crowd yelled

**I skipped the battle from everyone I can't think but I won****'****t let you down next battle **

"Now the finals of this contest are May Maple and Dawn Berlitz they will battle in 10 minutes now both of you get ready"

**In the locker room **

"Good luck in our battle" Dawn said to his foe later

"You to best friend by the way how did you got here"

"Me and Paul my boyfriend"

"What Paul is your boy friend" Ash asked

"yep"

"Does everyone have boyfriends and girlfriends" May asked

"Seems like it well gotta go bye"

**Dawn went to her locker room **

"Alright 10 minutes over Dawn and May come here for your battle"

"Good luck May"

"Thanks Ash"

"Alright 10 minutes over Dawn and May come here for your battle"

"Gotta go Ash"

"Pikachu go to May I have to do something okay"

"Pika" (Okay)

**Ash went to the store and bought a fancy suit**

'Good luck May' Ash thought worriedly

"Now Begin"

"Go Mamoswine" Dawn yelled

"Go Blaziken" May yelled

"Blaziken Overheat"

"Mamoswine dodge it"

**Blaziken attacked but missed causing May's penalty to decrease**

"Oh no May Blaziken's attack power dropped" Ash exclaimed to May

"This is bad" May said worried

"Mamoswine Horn Attack" Dawn said

**Mamoswine attacked and hit directly making May's penalty decreasing again**

"Blaziken no you've gotta stand up"

"Chuu" (Blaziken)

"Blaziken Flamethrower"

"Mamoswine dodge quickly"

**Mamoswine dodged but was hit cause from lacking speed and meant Dawn's penalty to decrease**

"So you wanna play rough huh May Mamoswine use Ice beam"

"MAMOSWINE" (URGHHH)

**Mamoswine made an ice ball then shoot at Blaziken quickly**

"Blaziken"

"Ah May"

"Blaziken you have to stand up please"

"Blaze" (May….)

"Great use blast burn"

"Blazeken" (RUAGHHHH)

"Mamoswine HYPER BEAM"

**The Blast burn and Hyper beam collide and explode causing May and Dawn's** **penalty to decrease again**

"It looks like Mamoswine and Blaziken are still up wait what's happening" Vivia exclaimed

"BLAZIKEN is unable to battle"

"NO" May screamed

"I knew it" Ash said

"Pika" (huh)

**May didn't watch Dawn get her ribbon and was crying outside (just like before) when Ash noticed her she dried her tears but didn't stop**

"Are you alright May"

"Pika" (May)

"Yeah Ash, Pikachu I'm alright it's just a ribbon right Ash"

"But it's important to you"

**Then May cried again **

"Hey pikachu why don't you go and play with the wild pokemon ok"

"Pika" (Sure Ash)

"I know how to cheer you up" Ash said then grabbed May's arm and ran to a fancy restaurant

"Where is your reservation sir" a guard asked Ash

"Here is me and May's reservation" Ash said while giving him his and May's ticket

"Ash how did you got a reservation us" May asked

"Easy I know you were gonna lose so I came here as fast as I can and got us tickets

"How much is it"

"$900 pokedollars"

"Why Ash that's expensive"

"I know I earned lot of money while training"

"You did this for me" May asked

"Yes"

"But why" May asked

"I'll tell you later"

'I hope this is a date cause if it is I'm gonna tell him my feelings' May thought

"May this is our table" Ash said

"What is your order" the waiter asked

"I'll have Spaghetti and diet soda but no meatballs please" May said

"Me too but with meatballs and Fizz Pop Ok"

"OK please wait"

"Can you please not put onions on mine okay"

"Sure sir"

**The waiter left and went to the kitchen**

_10 minutes_

**There were silence in Ash and May's table when May asked**

"Um Ash why did you take me to this fancy place"

**Before Ash can speak the waiter arrived in their table to give them their order then the waiter winked Ash then left **

"Lets eat first Ash"

"Okay" 'Aw Men I'll tell him later'

**When they ate the pasta were both eaten and they were lips to lips from the pasta Ash ****kissed May, ****May was surprised then kissed Ash back all of the people were gasping even the waiter**

**When they finished their food they went to the park they sat on the hill there were silence then May broke the silence**

"Ash sorry I didn't meant to kiss you back"

"Its okay I liked it. Oh there you are Pikachu. Um May there's something I want to tell you"

"What is it Ash"

"May I-I"

'Whats Ash telling me'

**Before he can speak Pikachu shocked him causing him to tell it**

Pikachu: PIKA (SPEAK IT OUT MAN)

"MAY I LOVE YOU"

**May's eyes open wide and waited a lot of years to hear the 4 words from Ash**

"Ash I love you to"

**They both hugged each other**

"May I want to give you something close your eyes"

**May closed her eyes than felt something on her hand**

"Ash you bought me a ring" May asked

"Yeah I bought you a ring when I bought you that clothes"

"Oh Ash"

**May kissed Ash passionately Ash kissed back they were gonna stop cause from lack of oxygen**

"I love you very much Ash"

"I love you more May"

"Hey Ash I heard when you were asleep I heard you said you love me" May said to Ash

"Oh" Ash said blushing

May giggle

**They went to their campsite and slept together (This is just sleeping) while Pikachu confused **

**Me: Well now there a couple**

**Pikachu: Pika** **(Oh that's why)**

**Drew: You called me salad head **

**Me: You are a salad head right Pikachu**

**Pikachu: Pika (Yep) **

**Drew: Oh yeah**

**Pikachu: PIKACHOOOO (HACHOO) **

**Me: your sneeze is thunderbolt, cool, and it hit Drew**

**Drew: Unhhhhh **

**Pikachu: Pika (sorry)**

**Me: Review Please**

**Pikachu: Something bothers me in the next chapter here**

**Me: Review please again**


	6. Old Friends and New Friends

**Me:**** Ok Pikachu sneeze and blow a fuse, get it.**

**Pikachu: I don't get it.**

**Me: Anyway me and Pikachu put him to the basement. **

**Pikachu: It was very hard and I didn't got my reward**

**Me: Oh (throws ketchup)**

**Pikachu: YAY (screams loud like a girl) **

**Me: Ok let's get on with it**

Ash: So let's go May.

May: Okay. (May said while hugging Ash in his arms SUPER tightly)

Ash: My arm.

Pikachu: Chuuu. (Ahhh young love)

While they were walking the trio saw an old face, a lonesome guy who became a happy guy last year.

May and Ash: BROCK!

Pikachu: Pika! (China boy)

Brock: Hey guys.

Ash: What are you doing here old friend

May: Yeah.

Brock: Helping someone.

May: Who's that.

Ash: Brock's girlfriend.

May: BROCK'S GIRLFRIEND

Brock: Why I can have a girlfriend.

May stared confuse at his pal.

Brock: Why does everyone think I'm akward if I have a girlfriend.

Ash: Because on your face. (Ash said teasingly)

May: Your breath. (May said teasingly to)

Brock: I am handsome and have a great smell of breath.

Ash: For now you don't

Pikachu: Chaaaa (HAHAHAHAHA just like the old days)

Brock: HMP (Goes to route 33 scary point)

Ash: I bet he will scream in there (whispers to May)

May: Yeah (Whispers back)

Pikachu: Pika (Bye no eyes)

**When Ash and May got far they heard a girl scream**

Brock: AHHHHHHH

Ash: That's brock

May: Guess your right Ash

As May and Ash went near Azalea City May found Team Rocket

Jessie: Prepare for- aww you guys already know our speech right.

Ash and May: Yes long time.

James: Then there is no time for that rubbish

Meowth: Well guess it's time to battle

James: Go Cacturne

Cacturne: Cac (James)

James: Ahhhh get away from me you vegetable

Ash, May, Pikachu, Jessie and Meowth stared at Cacturne and James

Jessie: Now go Seviper

Seviper: Sevi-per (Let's do this)

Ash: Go Blastoise

May: Go Wartortle

Ash and May: Hydro Pump

Wartortle: WARRRR (RAGGHHHHH)

Blastoise: Blassstttt (WARGGGHHHH)

James: SOLARBEAM CACTURNE

Cacturne: CACCCCCC (FOR JAMES AHHHHHHHHHH)

Jessie: SEVIPER SLUDGE BOMB

Seviper: SEVIPAH (GAHHHHHHHHHH)

Both of the attacks collide

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

**Me: WOW**

James: CACTURNE NO

Jessie: WHAT THE- SEVIPER

Ash and May: We did it (Both hugs each other)

Jessie: You got lucky this time twerp

James: Wait till next time

Meowth: You'll be beaten for sure

Pikachu: Pika (Yeah right)

Ash: Pikachu use thunderbolt at em

Pikachu: Pika-chuuuuuu (RGHHHHHHH)

James, Jessie, and Meowth: Team Rocket is blasting of again

Ash: Nice job buddy

May: You to Ash you were great at leadership

Ash: Thanks May

**Ash and May kisses passionately for 6 minutes**

Pikachu: Pika (ahhhh I love those 2 together)

Ash: I love you May

May: I love you to Ash

After 20 minutes they got to Azalea City

Ash: Man we got their in 2 minutes

May: Looks like someone is tired

Ash: hahaha May very funny

May: Wanna go to the Mall

Ash: NO

May: Sheesh don't be so grumpy

Ash: uh

May: Ash you're hot

Ash: gee thanks

May: no hot as in sick and its very hot

Ash: Uh I don't feel so good

May: I got to go fetch you to the Pokemon Center

**As May and Pikachu were carrying Ash they went inside quickly and put him on a bed.**

Nurse Joy: Oh what happened to Ash he is very hot

May: We don't know yet

Nurse Joy: I will find the medicine Ash needs okay be calm we can fix this

**While May was crying Brock went near her**

Brock: So how is Ash

May: How did you know (Drying her tears)

Brock: Nurse Joy told me

May: Oh (begans crying)

Brock: don't worry May, Ash can fight it his a strong man

May: Yeah your right. But I can't help but to cry

Nurse Joy puts out her hat or something (I don't know what is called) May begans to cry

Brock: What's wrong is Ash okay

Nurse Joy: Yes, just pulling out my hat because it's to hot

May rushes to Ash's door

Brock: God May is so worried about Ash

May checks the door of Ash's room

May: Ash are you okay

Ash: yeah I think

May: Why didn't you tell me that your not feeling well

Ash: so you can be happy I always like it when your happy

May: If you want me happy then its your responsibility to make me happy

Ash: Okay my love

Nurse Joy: Ok Ash I checked your papers you were sick because from the sludge bomb explosion you were to near from it

Ash: Oh

Nurse Joy: You can leave about for 2 days. Oh and your lucky that there is no Gym battle or Contest so you can rest for 2 days

Ash and May: Okay

The next day

Ash: Ugh there's nothing to do

Pikachu: Pika (I'm bored to)

May: Why don't I get us pizza

Ash: Thanks here's the money

May: I'll just use my money

Ash: No you use my money

May: No I can just use my money

Ash: Take it May

May: Fine if you say so

While May was going to the pizza store Brock came and gave May something

Brock: May I got what you need

May: You got the Rubber Shoes and pocket watch I asked you to bought thanks

Brock: Yeah, I know its for Ash right

May: yeah since he gave me a nice costume and a ring I will give him this

Brock: You know you're a thoughtful girlfriend

May: Thanks Brock

Brock: Well I gotta go see you next time

May: Ok buy Brock

When May gotthe Pizza

May: I got the pizza

Ash: Took you long enough

May: cause I was chatting with Brock

Ash: Pizza Pizza Pizza

May: Ok here we go

While they were eating

May: Um Ash

Ash: Yes '_Gulp' _May

May: I want to give you this

Ash: Wow a rubber shoes it looks expensive, and a pocket watch!

May: I asked Brock to buy it and give it to me so I can give to you

Ash: You know May you don't have to do this

May: Well I have to I am your girlfriend right (winks at Ash)

Ash smiles at May

The next day

Ash: May wake up let's go

May: huh oh

While the duo were walking at Ilex Forest they saw some 2 familiar faces again with one pokemon

Ash and May: Team Rocket

James: Oh hey twerps (sadly)

May: What happened to you guys

Jessie: Well the boss said Team Rocket was to rich they shut down team rocket and all other teams

Ash: So

Meowth: We have nothing to do

May: Why won't you guys make a new start

Jessie: Do you think we can do that

Ash: Of course you can all people can

James: Okay then we'll make a new start Jessie (holding Jessie's hand)

Jessie: yes James (Holding James hand)

Meowth: From now on you will hear us say to you guys friends

Pikachu: Pika (Yeah Meowth)

While they already settled their differences they go to their respective ways

May: Ok Captain were are we going now (Teasingly)

Ash: Let me check the poke-nav

Ash: We will be going to Goldenrod City with….

May: what's wrong ash

Ash: WITH A LOT OF MALLS

May: Yay

Ash: Oh God why o why

May: Come on Ash we better hurry up

In the Mall

Ash: Hey James how are you

James: Not good Jessie is always letting me hold the stuff

Ash: Were like the same

James: You too May right

Ash: Yeah

May: Oh Ash can you please carry these

Ash: Time for death see you in the other side James

Jessie: James can you carry these

James: Oh no

After 1 hour

Ash: I almost died (while crawling)

Pikachu: Chaaaa (hahahahahahaha)

Ash: If you had your own girlfriend you'll regret it

May: Ash come on

Ash: Please no more I'm tired

May: Ok let's go to the hotel

Ash: Fine

Ash: One room please

Receptionist: Ok here is a 2 bed room

Ash: Okay

At midnight

Ash: SNORE SNORE SNORE (while sleeping)

May: Well guess I can't sleep, man Ash is hot and sexy

Ash: (Wakes up) huh May what are you looking at

May: Oh nothing, I'll just go back to sleep

When Ash went back to sleep

May: Well I guess I can peek a little on his muscular chest

May peeked and was super muscular and she blushed

May: Man it is so muscular

Then she slept

The next day

Ash noticed in the morning that May was near him and holding his chest

Ash: Okay May wake up

May: huh oh sorry (blushing)

Ash: Its okay I liked it

When they stepped outside the room Ash went to the new gym

Ash: Man it's cool

Jose: Hey I am Jose the new gym leader who's the challenger.

Ash: I am my name is Ash and this is my girlfriend May

May: Nice to meet you

Jose: You to, so want to battle

Ash: Of course I am ready

Referee: Let the battle commence

**Me: Well here is were we end their still up to 23**

**Pikachu: I guess Brock made his debut here**

**?: Can I apply for a Narrator ship here**

**Pikachu: CHINA BOY**

**Brock: Pikachu your narrating here**

**Pikachu: Yeah**

**Brock: How do you speak normal**

**Pikachu: Dunno how**

**Brock: Can I apply please**

**Me: Fine you will need to pay $1000**

**Brock: WHAT**

**Me: But since your friends with pikachu, a gym leader here and a comedian a protagonist and your from china I'll give you $500**

**Brock: GODDAMMIT Fine **


	7. The Break up

**Me: Well hello guys nice to see you again**

**Pikachu: Its an honor to- (gets cutted)**

**Brock: Its an honor to meet you guys**

**Pikachu: Take this china boy**

**(Brock gets zapped by a thundershock) **

**Brock: Ahhhhhhhhhhh**

**Pikachu: Stealing my lines eh **

**Me: ….. **

**Brock: O-on w-with the sh-show (faints)**

**Wild Brock fainted**

Jose: this gym also specializes with Dark pokemon

Ash: ok then Go Lucario

Lucario: Let's do this

Jose: Go Mightyena

Mightyena: Bark Bark (I can win this)

Referee: Okay begin

Ash: Lucario use force palm

Lucario: ahhhhhhhh take this

Jose: Mightyena dodge then shadow ball 3x

Mightyena: BARK BARK (DON'T THINKS SO GWAH GWAH GWAH)

**Mightyena dodges and pours out 3 shadow balls and hits**

Ash: Grrrr Lucario Focus Punch Full Power

Lucario: Time to do this

**Lucario charges a lot of power**

Jose: Use your bite attack

Mightyena: Bark (Heh)

Ash: Lucario dodge then use focus punch now

**Lucario dodges then hits Mightyena**

Jose: So this is how's it going to be Ash, Mightyena Hyper Beam

Mightyena: GRRRRR (RAGHHHHH)

Ash: Lucario don't move okay

Lucario: Yes master

Pikachu: Pika (What's Ash planning)

May: What are you planning Ash

Jose: Finish it with HYPER BEAM

**Hyper beam attacks straight to Lucario**

Ash's thought: Lucario aura sphere to trap the hyper beam and if it explodes  
brave bird

Lucario's thought: Okay master

**Hyper beam is near Lucario and lucario uses aura sphere then explodes**

Ash: LUCARIO USE BRAVE BIRD

Lucario: RAHHHHHH

**Mightyena gets attacked by a superb Brave bird**

Ash: Great work Lucario now use drain punch

Jose: Mightyena beat Lucario with Iron Tail now

**Drain punch and iron tail collide but iron tail got the upper hand and hit in the head causing Lucario to get slapped**

Ash: So wanna play rough is it then it's fine by me use Brick break Lucario

Lucario: Yes Master let's finish this

Jose: Damn it use Protect

Mightyena: Bark (this is hard)

**Mightyena makes a barrier **

Ash: Lucario break it with a full power brick break

Lucario: Here's a special delivery for you

Jose: NO MIGHTYENA

**Mightyena gets hit with a devastating Brick break and fainted**

Mightyena: … (I lost)

Jose: Mightyena return, you need a good rest

**Jose throws another pokeball**

Jose: GO MIGHTYENA

May: He has another Mightyena

Jose: Yes, but this one is a girl

Ash: I don't care I can beat this, Lucario return

Jose: Why did you change Ash

Ash: So you can see my other pokemon, go snorlax

Referee: GO

Jose: Now use Take down

Ash: I don't think that will work (With a smirk)

**Snorlax gets hit but wasn't affected at all**

Snorlax: Snorrr (So ticklish)

Mightyena: Bark (What the)

Ash: Use Hyper Beam

Jose: Hyper Beam as well

Snorlax: Snorrr (Take this aaaahhhhh)

Mightyena: GRRRRR (RAGHHHHH)

**Both attacks collide**

Ash: Snorlax Ice punch

Jose: dodge it and use thunderbolt

**Snorlax fires the ice punch but dodges and got hit by a thunderbolt**

Ash: Use ice beam then finish it with HYPER BEAM

Jose: WHAT

**Snorlax made an beam with an ice and shot Mightyena making her freeze**

Jose: NO Mightyena

Ash: Finish it now snorlax

**Then snorlax made hyper beam and hitted mightyena**

Jose: Mightyena return, Referee put this 2 into the loving chamber

Ash: What's that

Jose: That's were they lay eggs then I sell them

May: Oh I get it

Pikachu: Pika (Ewwww)

Ash: Let's get on with it Jose

Jose: Okay go Alakzam

Alakazam: Kazamkaz (WARGHHHH)

Ash: seems easy enough

Jose: Use psychic

**Hits Snorlax**

Ash: Use Hyper beam snorlax

**Snorlax charges but can't charge due to weak strength **

Ash: Grrrrr not yet

Jose: hehehe now use metronome

**Metronome becomes Close Combat and Snorlax faints**

Ash: (sighs) Snorlax return, go Lucario

Lucario: Master

Ash: Use force palm

**Attacks Alakazam but isn't effective**

Jose: I don't think so Ash, Alakazam use Focus Punch

Ash: Oh yeah Lucario use your Focus punch as well

**Both attacks collide but since Lucario is effective and alakazam isn't Lucario fainted**

Ash: Dammit, Pikachu ready to battle

Pikachu: Pika (small lightning goes to his cheeks) (yes)

Ash: I choose you Pikachu

May: Why did Ash choose Pikachu

Referee: go

Ash: Use thunder

May: Good thinking Ash

Jose: Don't think so use psychic and control the thunder

**Pikachu's thunder was controlled by psychic and wasn't damaged at all**

Jose: use headbutt with zen headbutt

Ash: use quick attack then volt tackle

**Me: Let's see what's going to happen**

**Both attacks collide**

Pikachu: Pika-Pika-Pika (Sighs)

Alakazam: Kazam (GRRR)

**Both Pokemon faints**

Referee: It's a draw

Jose: Well it might be a draw Ash but here is your darking badge

Ash: Thanks Jose

Lady: Leader Jose an egg is produced

Pikachu: Pika (Ewwww)

Jose: Well what do you know a healthy egg you 2 can have it for free

May: Thanks Jose

Ash: Well we'll be going okay

Jose: See you again Ash and May

**When they were walking Ash and May saw a familiar girl**

?: ASH!

Ash: Misty

**Misty** **attacked Ash and kissed him on the lips**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOO A perfect chapter ruined**

May: ASHH (Angry)

Ash: Misty get off me

May: Were threw Ash here's your ring and your egg

**May runs crying**

Ash: Misty why did you done that

Misty: I love you silly

Ash: Well I don't have the same feeling for you okay now May just broke up with me now I feel empty without her I'm nothing. Nothing

Misty: Oh no I thought he has the same feeling for me I need to put them back together

**Me: Guess she somehow likes advanceshipping**

**With May**

May: Oh Ash why did I ever loved you

**With Ash**

Ash: May May where are you

Misty: Ash

Ash: what do you want (Angry)

Misty: look I'm sorry if I can make it up to you I'll make you to together again

Ash: You've done enough already

Misty: Just accept my offer already Ash

Ash: Fine just go and find May now go

Misty: sure

**With Ash**

Ash: May where are you

**Ash crys**

Ash: May please come back to me

**After 1 hour of searching**

Ash: Guess I'll go alone to Eucrutek City, lets go Pikachu (Sad)

**With May**

May: Well guess I'll listen to the radio

**In the radio**

Misty: May listen to me if your hearing this

May: What is that Misty

Misty: Look I'm sorry I break you 2 please go back to Ash because none of them is his fault its my fault I'm sorry please go back to Ash

May: What will I do

**With Ash**

Trainer: Want to battle bro

Ash: No

Trainer: whats wrong with you bro

Ash: My girlfriend just broke up with me for no reasons

Trainer: Gee that's harsh sorry for that

Ash: You know I should move on right

Trainer: Yeah bro well gotta go its love's day

Ash: whats that

Trainer: were every couple stay here in national park

Ash: Man bad luck

Trainer: Well gotta go good luck with your relationship

Ash: Guess we gotta go Pikachu

Pikachu: Chuuuu (Awww I like it when you and May are together)

**When Ash was about to leave he heard a voice**

**Me: Well I guess that's tha- (gets cutted)**

**Brock: (Wakes up) Well I guess that's that folks**

**Pikachu: He was fainted after that he just woke up**

**Me: Brock your fired**

**Brock: Gee tha- WHAT**

**Me: you steal everyone's line**

**Brock: Please give me another CHANCE**

**Me: Fine but give me $500**

**Brock: Grrrrr fine here**

**Pikachu: Get my lines again you are so dead**

**Brock: (Gulp)**


	8. The Couple back on let the journey begin

**Me: Well we continue and MAY AND ASH BROKE WAHHHHHH (Cry's like a little baby)**

**Brock: I love those two together why did they broke up WAHH (Cry's more maturely)**

**Pikachu: Awwww those two are perfect for each other**

**Me: (Sniff) Well lets see what happens**

Misty: ASH!

Ash: How was your search Misty

Misty: Not good I'm sorry I broke up your relationship

Ash: Its okay if you really want a boyfriend choose someone else

Misty: I think I just pick one

Ash: Who?

Misty: Your old time rival

Ash: GARY?!

Misty: Yep and he is here in Johto. Maybe I get in luck to find him

Ash: Well go on tiger get your future boyfriend awaits

Misty: Thanks for accepting my apology Ash

Ash: Its okay your my friend

Misty: Bye Ash

Ash: Bye Misty see you next time

Ash: Come on buddy we got to go

Pikachu: Chuuuu (Fine lets go) (Sad)

**With May**

May: hmmmm what should I do

Dawn: MAY!

May: DAWN! (Fake Happy)

Dawn: Hey Bestie how are you

May: I'm fine (Fake smiles)

Paul: Where's Ash

May: Ummm (Worried)

Dawn: Yeah I heard from Brock that you and Ash became a couple

May: Yeah about that (Smile becomes Sad)

Dawn: Did you guys broke up

May: Yes Dawn (crys)

Paul: Guess that weakling can't show a girl a great time

Dawn: Paul be quiet if you don't have to say nice things

Paul: ….

May: (Cries)

Dawn: Why did you guys broke up May

May: because when Misty showed up she tackled Ash and kissed him forcefully like passionately

Dawn: Gee that's harsh

May: When I listened to the radio she said that she didn't mean it and wants us to get back together

Dawn: But why didn't you reunite with him

May: Cause I haven't found him yet and I still don't know if I will love him or not

Dawn: If I were you Love luckily I have Paul

Paul: Yes sugar

May: Gee you two are perfect

Paul and Dawn: We know

**Paul kisses Dawn passionately while May begins to cry**

Dawn: Come on Paul we must help May be with Ash again

Paul: Fine but only you say so sugar

May: Thanks Dawn, thanks Paul

Ash: Wanna rest pal

Pikachu: Pika (YES maybe May will come and be a couple with Ash again, I think)

Ash: If your thinking about me and May being a couple is forget about it I moved

on

**Me: WHAT (OPENS MOUTH)**

Pikachu: Chuu (Come on Ash deep in your heart you still like her)

Ash: Maybe I do, I think

Dawn: Ash is that you

Ash: DAWN! HEY. Pikachu stay here okay

Pikachu: Pi (Okay)

**Ash goes near to Dawn and got surprised to see someone**

Ash: Paul is that you

Paul: Yeah its me

Dawn: Hey Ash I got a surprise for you

Ash: What is it Dawn a rice ball?

Dawn: No

Paul: Close your eyes Ash

Ash: hmp Fine (Closes Eyes)

**May goes near to Ash and is about to kiss Ash**

Ash: (Smells) What's that dandelion perfume. AHHHH my allergy (SCRATCHES ALL Body)

May: (Oh no Ash is allergic to eat) (runs while crying)

Ash: (Opens eyes) Hey Dawn did you make me smell dandelion

Dawn: NO WE WANT YOU AND MAY TO BE BACK TOGETHER

Ash: What did you say that was May

Dawn: Now how could I make you two come back together

Ash: I'll just do it myself you two do whatever you want

**With May**

May: What kind of girlfriend am I not knowing my boyfriend's allergies (Running while talking)

**Goes to a river and taking off the scent**

?: Donphan (Oh no you wont)

May: AHHHHH HELP

**With Ash**

Ash: MAY

**With May**

Donphan: Phan (TAKE THIS) (Blows Hyper Beam)

May: OH NO

?: VENUSAUR USE SOLARBEAM NOW

**Throws a pokeball and shows Venusaur**

Venusaur: SAUR (RAGHH)

**Both attacks collide**

May: Huh

?: You okay May

May: I think Ash

Ash: Use Vine whip then Razor leaf

Venusaur: Saur (TAKE THIS IDIOT)

Donphan: (Gets hitted) PHAN (WARGHH)

Ash: Now get out of here you wild pokemon

May: thanks Ash

Ash: Don't mention it May since you are my girlfriend

**May blushes of embarrassment**

Ash: Look I'm sorry for making Misty kissed me on force I should have made more defense in me

May: Look Ash I'm the one who should be saying sorry you didn't even meant it and I think I forgive Misty for what she done to us

Ash: Me too

**Ash and May kissed passionately but this time very, very passionate with their tongue struggling **

**Me: Finally their back together**

Ash: Oh May I promise to be with you forever and ever

May: Me too Ashy

Ash: I love you so much May

May: I love you more Ash

Ash and May: I love you the most

**Began to kiss for 15 minutes**

Ash: Lets go to Paul and Dawn

May: Okay and lets start our journey again

Ash: Okay then

May: Come on Ash lets go (takes Ash hand)

Ash: Okay then (smiles)

Ash: Hey guys

Dawn: What took you so long Ash and May

May: Well a donphan attacked me luckily Ash came to save me from a nick of time

Paul: Guess I was wrong you can show a girl a great time

Dawn: Of course he's Ash Ketchum all of the girls on Pallet town want to be his boyfriend but he only got his eyes on May

Paul: Ooops

May: Good thing you only liked me as your girlfriend

Ash: Of course I like it when I'm with you

Dawn: How sweet right Paul honey

Paul: Yeah, hey Ash

Ash: What Paul

Paul: Wanna Battle

Ash: Sure

May: Hey what about a double battle me and Ash Dawn and Paul

Dawn: Sure May

Ash: Go Charizard

Charizard: ROAR (RAGH)

May: Okay go Blaziken

Blaziken: Blaze (Lets do this)

Dawn: Go Piplup

Piplup: PLUP (HAHA)

Paul: Go Torterra

Torterra: TERRA (LETS DO THIS)

Ash: Charizard use Blaze kick

Paul: Use Vine whip

May: Use Overheat

Dawn: Dodge it then Hydro pump

May: Not this time 3x the power Blaziken and HIT IT

Blaziken: BLAZE (WARGHHHHH)

**Charizard used Blaze kick but was countered by vine whip and Blaziken used Overheat and hitted 3x the power**

Dawn: WHAT!

May: Take that Dawn (winks at Dawn)

Ash: CHARIZARD FLAMETHROWER THEN BLAST BURN

Paul: WHAT THE

**Charizard blows out a devastating flamethrower then an super explosive BLAST BURN**

Charizard: RAWRRRRR (TAKE THIS)

Torterra: TERRA (WHAT THE)

**Gets cutted and gets hitted by those two devastating attacks**

**Me: Uhhhhhh that was COOL **

Paul: Torterra you have to stand up this instant

Torterra: Tor.. (I'm trying unhhh)

Paul: Dammit

Ash: Take that Paul

Dawn: PIPLUP use WATER GUN

**Battle gets interrupted **

Piplup: PLUP (WHATS HAPPENING DAWN)

Dawn: YOUR EVOLVING

**All of the four stare at piplup who is about to evolve**

Prinplup: PRIN (MAN I AM MORE STRONGER)

Dawn: You EVOLVED SWEET

May: She may evolved Dawn but you must forget that we can still beat you

Blaziken: KENNN (YEAH)

Ash: Now let's continue shall we, CHARIZARD FINISH IT OFF WITH OVERHEAT

Paul: SOLARBEAM NOW

Charizard: RAAAWWWRRRR (RAGHHHHHH TAKE THIS)

Torterra: TORTERRA (NOT THIS TIME)

May: Now use BLAST BURN WITH OVERHEAT AGAIN

Dawn: Use your HYDRO PUMP and WATER GUN

**BOTH OF THE STRONG ATTACKS COLLIDE**

**Me: I'm wondering how the blast burn and overheat weren't affected by the hydro pump and water gun hmm strange **

May and Ash: WE WON

**Ash and May hug each other**

Paul: Guess I lost this battle

Dawn: (Smiles) guess you guys win

May: That was an awesome battle isn't it bestie

Dawn: Yep

Paul: Ash next time I'll beat you

Ash: Don't push your luck cause I'm still gonna train harder to beat you

**Dawn and Paul go to their next destination**

May: Gee what a long day right Ash. Ash?

Ash: Oh no where's Pikachu

May: What's wrong Ash

Ash: Pikachu's missing

May: WHAT

**With Pikachu **

Pikachu: Chuu (Where am I)

**Egg is shaking and cracks some shell**

Pikachu: Pika! (WHAT THE)

Ash: PIKACHU

May: PIKACHU

Pikachu: PIKA (That was Ash. And May)

Ash: Pikachu there you are I was worried about you

May: (Smiles at Ash and Pikachu)

Ash: Guess what Pikachu me and May are back

Pikachu: PIKA! (YAY)

Ash: Look! May Pikachu guarded the egg

May: Awww Pikachu is so thoughtful. Oh Pikachu I brought someone with me who wants to see you

**Ash and Pikachu stares at May especially Pikachu**

May: Come on out Glaceon

Glaceon: Glace (PIKACHU)

Pikachu: Pika? (Glaceon)

**Both Pokemon come near to each other and nuzzle each other as a form of love**

May: Awww so sweet

Ash: What about you give me a nuzzle

May: I want a kiss

**Both trainers kiss each other and pokemon nuzzle each other**

**Me: Ahhh young love**

Ash: Look May there's a Hotel want to sleep there for the night

May: Sure

**When they got into the hotel**

Receptionist: Hello, will the two of you sleep for the night

Ash and May: Yes

**When they went to their room**

Ash: So nice place huh

May: Yeah nice picking on the hotel

**The bed was a double bed**

Ash: Uh

May: Uh

**Ash and May were kissing and Ash was about to take away May's shirt when**

Pikachu: PIKACHU (YOU'VE GOTTEN TO FAR ASH)

**Ash was hitted by a thunderbolt**

Ash: Its best we don't do it yet (Faints)

May: (giggles) (puts shirt back on)

**Me: Wow they've almost done it **

**Brock: good thing Pikachu came in to stop those two**

**Pikachu: Luckily May wasn't fully bold **

**Me, Brock and Pikachu: SO LONG FOLKS. BYE **


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Me: Hello guys it's nice to meet you again.**

**Pikachu: I'm going to stop Ash if he does something stupid.**

**Brock: Don't be so strict you must let them have their free space. **

**Pikachu: Maybe your right china boy.**

**Brock: Don't call me that stupid mouse. **

**Me: Stop it you to I'm not your mother's so shut up.**

**Pikachu and Brock: … (silent)**

**Me: Let's get on with it.**

**Morning.**

Ash: Wake up sleeping beauty.

May: Good morning Ash.

Ash: Good morning Pikachu and Glaceon.

Glaceon: Glace (Hey)

Pikachu: Pika (Hey buddy)

Ash: Let's go guys I heard in Euctreak City that there's contests their.

May: CONTESTS (smiles)

**When May and Ash are about to leave when they saw.**

Brock: Hey guys.

May: Hey Brock who's your friend there?

Jasmine: Hey Ash.

Ash: Hey Jasmine.

May: (gets jealous) You guys now each other?

Ash: I beat her for this badge (shows badge) now she retired and became Brock's girlfriend.

May: Oh so this is Brock's girlfriend. (Jelalousy subsides)

Brock: Yep and were happy together right precious.

Jasmine: Yes my rock hard guy.

**Brock and Jasmine kiss and May and Ash gasps opening their mouth wide open even Pikachu and Glaceon after that they stopped kissing.**

Ash: You two are a great couple. (smiles)

Brock and Jasmine: thanks. (both blushes)

Ash: Come on May lets go.

May: Kay bye lovebirds.

**Ash and May got at Euctreak City**

Ash: Look May there's the contest arena lets go.

May: What about we train first Ash.

Ash: Okay May? (confused)

**They went to the backyard**

Ash: Hey May look at the egg.

May: Its cracking.

**Egg becomes Poochyena**

Poochyena: Bark. (What)

May: Its so cute.

Ash: Who gets to get him May?

May: What about both of us.

Ash: Sure May.

May: Go poochy.

Ash: You called it poochy.

May: Yes because its cute.

Ash: Fine go Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika (let's do this)

May: Use Bite Poochy.

Poochy: Bark (My first attack)

Ash: Don't go easy Pikachu use thunderbolt.

May: I know you a lot Ash dodge it Poochy.

**Pikachu used thunderbolt but Poochy dodge the attack and bite Pikachu.**

Ash: Pikachu.(frustrated)

May: Use Take down attack Poochy.

**Poochy attacked Pikachu with a devastating take down.**

Pikachu: PIKA PI (Sigh)

May: Ok Poochy finish it with your tackle attack.

Poochy: BARK (TIME TO FAINT MR PIKACHU)

Pikachu: PIKA (OH NO)

Ash: (Sighs) Guess you beat me May. (smiles)

**Poochy attacks Pikachu with a tackle attack.**

Pikachu: (Faints)

Pikachu: Pika (sighs)

Glaceon: glace (Don't worry its okay)

Poochy: (Dog sounds when sad) (Sorry mr pikachu) (sad)

Pikachu: Pikachu-Pika (It's okay and call me dad)

Glaceon: Glace (and call me mom)

Poochy: (Smiles) BARK (Yay my mom and dad)

Ash: Great job May here's your prize.

May: What is-?

**May gets kissed by Ash in the lips.**

May: I loved it Ash now come on Ash let's go to the pokemon center. (grabs Ash's hand)

Ash: Ok May. (follows May)

Nurse Joy: Hello how can I help you.

Ash: Can you please restore my Pikachu's health and Poochy's too.

Nurse Joy: Sure.

May: Um nurse Joy can I use the phone.

Nurse Joy: Of course it's for everyone.

May: Thanks.

**May contacted her parents**

Caroline: Hi May. How are you?

May: I'm fine mom. how about you?

Caroline: We're all fine. so do you already have a boyfriend?

May: Yes.

Caroline: So who is he?

May: It's Ash.

**Max came to the phone**

Max: ASH!

Norman: ASH!

May: Yep. (smiles and giggles)

Caroline: Well what do you know our baby girl is in love.

Norman: 'I agree Ash can be the one May will love from who she is.' (thought)

Max: I can't believe it Ash will be my future brother in law.

Ash: Hey May, Hey mr. maple, mrs. maple and Max.

Max: Hey Ash, so your May's girlfriend.

Ash: Yes.

Norman: Um Caroline, Max and May can I talk to Ash. ALONE.

**Me: UH OH.**

Norman: Ash.

Ash: Y-yes s-s-sir. (Scared)

Norman: I'M PROUD OF YOU FOR PICKING MAY. (Happy)

Ash: Huh.

Norman: You know that me, your mom and Caroline planned this along.

Ash: But how the contest and the gym.

Norman: We even don't know we were searching for a region with a gym battle and contests but we were hit by bad luck, but Johto made the new Gym leaders with new badges and types and the contests had new ribbons so we already planned this on the start.

Ash: and you said my mom right.

Norman: Yep.

'_**Flashback'**_

**Me: Yay Flashback time.**

_Norman: So how's your search honey pumpkin._

_Caroline: (sighs) No good. _

_Norman: I'll call Delia okay._

_Caroline: Okay._

_**Norman calls Delia**_

_Norman: How's your search Delia._

_Delia: I can't find a thing and Ash seems to suspect me._

_**Ash comes in**_

_Ash: Mom who's that?_

_Delia: Um nothing now go train with Pikachu._

_Ash: Okay come on Pikachu. _

_Pikachu: Pika (lets go)_

_Norman: You to huh? _

_Delia: Why? May too huh?_

_Norman: Yes._

_Caroline: Come on. Man it's hard to find a place like that._

_May: What place mom? _

_Caroline: Um nothing now go on and play with your brother._

_May: Okay._

_End Flashback_

**Me: I'll never put a period again only for important things okay**

Ash: Okay I'm confused?

Norman: Let me tell it clearly, Your mom, Caroline and I set you two up to be boyfriend and girlfriend

Ash: But how did you guys know?

Norman: Well you see me and Caroline know May much cause she's our daughter and especially she says it on her sleep, Your mother knows it because she's your mom and Pikachu also hints it from you saying that you miss her

Ash: (blushes)

Norman: Hahahaha so bye, and please tell May bye to okay

Ash: Okay sir

Norman: And please call me father

Ash: Okay Father

**Phone gets off**

Ash: Um Nurse Joy where is May?

Nurse Joy: I think she's outside

Ash: Thank you

Ash: MAY there you are

May: Ready Ash

Ash: Sure

**At the contest arena**

May: Can I please join

Receptionist: Yes please sign here

**May signs the signature**

?: Hello are you the princess of hoenn

May: Yes I am

?: Hi I'm Casey your biggest fan. Who's your friend here?

Ash: Hi I'm Ash leader of kanto and May's girlfriend

Casey: Man your lucky

Ash: I am (smiles with a hint of a blush)

May: Oh Ash (nuzzles on his chest)

Casey: I hope I can beat you princess

May: Don't put your hopes up yet Casey

Ash: You can win it May

May: Thanks Ash that means a lot to me

Ash: Now go and take your pokemon and win it

May: Okay cheer for me okay

Ash: Sure, come on Pikachu

Pikachu: Pika (I'll watch you win my dear glaceon and my son poochy)

Lady: Well let's begin for the first round on my left we see is from New Bark town town. CASEY

Casey: Hey (embarrass)

Crowd: (GOES WILD)

Casey: Go Serperior

Serperior: Serp (Lets do this)

Casey: Use SOLARBEAM

Serperior: (Charges) (Full Charges) Serp (RAGH) (Takes away the Solarbeam

Casey: Now Leaf Blade

**Solarbeam gets slashed by the leaf blade and pours down a scentful aroma which makes the crowd go wild **

Lady: Thank you Casey and on my right is the "Princess of Hoenn" MAY

**May stoods up proudly**

Crowd goes wild

May: Go Glaceon

Glaceon: Glace (winks)

**All pokemon outside gets in love**

Ash: YOU CAN DO IT MAY (Cheers)

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA (GLACEON YOUR MY GIRL WOOO)

May: Glaceon Ice balls

Glaceon: (Hagh Hagh Hagh)

May: Use Dig when it falls

**Glaceon** **digs** **in** **the** **stage and hits the ice balls**

Lady: How astounding just like before but this time more beautiful, Okay 5 minutes break then our next contestants

Ash: That was a great move May

May: Thanks Ash (**Kisses Ash on the chick**)

Pikachu: Pika-pi (Great move honey)

Glaceon: Eon (Thanks honey)

**All pokemon who were watching opened there mouths wide in the screen**

Lady: Ok 5 minutes are up now in my left is a former team rocket worker bring it up to Jessibelle A.K.A JESSIE

Ash and May: JESSIBLE IS JESSIE

Pikachu and Glaceon: Pika/Glace (JESSIE)

Poochy: Bark (Who's team rocket and who's Jessie)

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIKA CHU PIKA PI (Team rocket was once a bad team when it disbanded for good and Jessie is one of them but when it was disbanded she became good)

Poochy: Bark (Oh)

Jessie: Go Dustox

Dustox:

James: GO JESSIE GO JESSIE

Meowth: James I was thinking, are you in love with Jessie

James: I think Meowth

Jessie: Use Sleep Powder then Stun spore

**Dustox blows a bunch of powders**

Lady: Wow how good the scent is, Thank you Jessie now on the last contestant from LaRousse City give it up to DREW

**Me: How did he got out of that basement**

Drew: Yeah Go Roserade

Roserade: Rose (Salad head)

Drew: Grrr use razor leaf and control it with vine whip then throw them up

Roserade: ROSE (YEAH YEAH)

**Roserade used razor leaf and used vine whip then throw them higher**

Drew: Now jump in the razor leaf and use petal dance

Roserade: ROSERADE! (YOU THINK, HOW CAN I JUMP THAT HIGH)

Drew: Dumb Pokemon use your vine whip

Roserade: Rose (Oh yeah)

**Roserade jumps with the help of vine whip and used petal dance and done it perfectly but **

Drew: I did it

Lady: You might have done it but contests need pokemon and their trainers need friendship so disqualified

Drew: WHAT

Lady: Sorry

Drew: Curse you ashxmay029

**Me: I'll take him on later (punches fist)**

**Skipping unknown trainers oh and Jessie wins her semi final match**

**At the stage**

Lady: Okay our competitors our here now on my right is JESSIE

Jessie: Hello (winks with a heart going out)

Crowds especially boys: YEEAAAHHH

Jessie: GO SEVIPER

Seviper: SEVIPAH (LETS DO THIS)

May: Go Poochy

Poochy: Bark (Haha)

Lady: BEGIN

May: So your Jessible

Jessie: Yes, if you know its me you will stop me and doing this is fun

May: Okay if it is fun Poochy use Bite

Poochy: Bark (Munching time)

Ash: Go MAY

Pikachu: Pika-Pi (Go Son)

Jessie: Use Crunch

**Both attacks bited**

Lady: Oooh points are decreasing for both of them

May: Use quick attack the take down

Jessie: Use Poison tail

**Poochy quickly attacked Seviper with a quick attack then attacked it with a devastating Take Down, and Seviper used poison tail and hit Poochy.**

May: (angry) USE SHADOW BALL 5 X

Poochy: BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK (TAKE ALL OF THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS)

**Poochy made 10 shadow balls and hit Seviper**

Lady: Well looks like Jessie's score is going down

Jessie: Use Iron tail

May: Dodge it then one more shadow ball

Ash: Man were did May got this skill

Pikachu: Pika-pi (Maybe because from your kiss)

Ash: Yeah your right Pikachu maybe

James: Oh no it looks like Seviper can't take much more of this

Jessie: We're not done Seviper use Sludge Bomb

May: Use Dark Beam

**Both of the strong attacks collide**

**Me: I created Dark beam and Ice ball ok I can't think of another attack (Sweatdropping Anime style)**

Lady: And it seems the smoke is clearing let's see who is victorious

**Poochy stands up proudly while Seviper fainted **

Lady: And our winner is May

Crowd: YEAH

Ash: Go May

Pikachu: PIKA (SON)

Poochy: BARK (DAD)

Jessie: Congrats tw- friend

May: Thanks I'll call you bestie if you want

Jessie: Okay then Bestie

Lady: This time we have an 10 minute break

Ash: Great match May (kisses May in the cheek)

May: Thanks Ash I think I already picked my pokemon

Ash: Okay well were now going to the chairs okay

May: Okay see you Ash

Lady: 10 minutes over May and Casey please go to the stage 

**At the stage**

Lady: Okay coordinators BEGIN

May: GO BLAZIKEN!

Blaziken: BLAZEE! (RAGH)

Casey: GO TYPHLOSION!

Typhlosion: PHLOSION (YOU CAN'T BEAT ME)

Casey: Use eruption

May: Dodge it then use Overheat

**Typhlosion used Eruption while Blaziken dodge the eruption and then make a super strong Overheat and got hit**

Ash: Alright May got the Overheat working

May: Use Sky uppercut

Blaziken: Blazeken (Time to fly)

Casey: You to Typhlosion

Typhlosion: Ty-ty (Ok)

**Both pokemon used the same attacks but since Blaziken is a fighting type it got the advantage**

May: Now charge an Ember then Flamethrower then the secret surprise

Blaziken: BLAZE (OK RAGHHHH)

Ash: Huh what is May's secret surprise

Casey: Use OverheatNOW

Typhlosion: TYPHLOSION (TAKE THIS)

**Typhlosion blows out an overheat**

May: NOW BLAZIKEN

Blaziken: BLAZIKEN (TAKE THIS)

**Blaziken blows out an ember shaped flamethrower with BLAST BURN **

Ash: Oh so it was Blast burn

**Both attacks collide**

Lady: And lets see time is over and the smoke is clearing away

**Both of the pokemon are still standing**

Lady: Guess it's a dr- wait May's score is bigger MAY WINS

Crowd: YEAH

Ash: Yeah way to go May

Pikachu: Pika-pika (Oh yes)

Nurse Joy: (Hands May her ghostly ribbon) Here you go you win it

Casey: I thought I can beat the princess, hmm guess I was wrong

Ash: May you did it

May: Gee thanks Ash

Crowd: Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss

**Ash and May kiss passionately in front of the crowd**

Crowd: YEAH

**Ash and May were leaving when**

?: Hello

Ash: (Angry) Don't hello me you punk

Giovanni: Why? (sad)

Ash: Because you tried to kidnap Pikachu

May: Come on Ash look he's sad already

Giovanni: Look I'm finding Delia

Ash: Mom? What do you want with my mom

Giovanni: Look I'm sorry for the way I treat you please forgive me (kneels) (crys)

Ash: (sigh) Fine I'll bring you to my mom

Giovanni: YES

**At the pokemon center**

Ash: Um Nurse Joy can I use the video phone

Nurse Joy: Sure

**Ash contacts his mom**

Ash: Hi mom

Delia: Hi Ash

Ash: So you, Ms. Maple and are setting me and May up huh

Delia: Yeah so are you already a pair

Ash: Yes. Oh yeah someone wants to see you

Delia: Who is it

Giovanni: Hey honey (smiles)

Delia: Your evil is gone from you (very happy)

Ash: WHAT

May: Why Ash

Ash: Um May can you please feed my pokemon it's a family matter

May: Okay (confused)

Ash: My ARCH NEMESIS is my father

Delia: Yes but when an evil spirit came to him he disbanded us and made team rocket

Giovanni: But since its all over I'm back to myself

Ash: (crys) DAD (hugs Giovanni)

Giovanni: There there son I'm already good now I won't be evil

Ash: (smile)I thought my father will beat you but I never knew you were my father

Giovanni: (chuckles) well I've go to go in Kanto and start a new company this time team rocket in a good way

Ash: I'll be hoping that dad, oh yeah tell me how you became evil

Giovanni: Okay

_Flashback_

**Me: Yes another flashback**

_Giovanni: Don't worry bro I can make it _

_Norman: You sure bro_

_Delia: Please don't leave me what about our son_

_Giovanni: But I have to while I'm gone take care of Ash okay_

_Delia: Okay_

_Giovanni: Bro please guard my family _

_Norman: You can count on me bro_

**End the story first**

Ash: Wait you and May's dad know each other

Giovanni: Yes we were best friends (smiles)

**Ok lets get started again**

_**In Vile ruins**_

_Giovanni: Why did they call it vile_

_**In the scroll**_

_Scramble the words of vile and you can make it_

_Giovanni: Live_

_?: WRONG NOW LET THE EVIL SPIRIT COME TO YOU_

_**Giovanni gets captured by flames then evil spirit comes to him**_

_Giovanni: AHHHHHHHHHH_

**End of flashback**

Giovanni: after that I saw myself in a company making evil stuff

Ash: How did you got that spirit away

Giovanni: I fought the evil spirit his pokemon were a Charizard, Dragonite, Steelix and an Alakazam but I managed to win by using Dugtrio, Vaporeon, Machamp, and Persian

Ash: Where is it now

Giovanni: It was sealed then cast away forever

Ash: wow

Giovanni: Well it's an honor meeting you again son but I have to go to your mother

Ash: (smiles) Okay dad

**Giovanni left and went to the docks while Ash and May went to the park**

May: What's wrong Ash

Ash: Because before I despised my father but when I knew the reality I felt guilty when I knew that none of it was his fault

**May kisses Ash**

May: Don't worry Ash things have change you know it's for the best

Ash: Yeah I think we should continue our journey

May: Okay I'll just pack okay

Ash: PIKACHU

Pikachu: Pika (Yes)

Ash: Come on were already going

Pikachu: Pika pika chu (Glaceon, Poochy let's go)

**Me: Man a lot of secrets were revealed **

**Pikachu: Yeah**

**Brock: And Ash's father is Giovanni**

**Me: Well stay tune next time for the next chapter**


	10. Rayan and Sew

**Me: Hey, so Norman, Delia, and Caroline set up Ash **

**Brock: And Ash's dad is Team Rocket Boss Giovanni**

**Pikachu: Man a lot of weird things are happening**

**Me: Yeah, let's get on with it**

**Late Night**

**Ash can't sleep cause from the bothering he had on Norman and Giovanni**

Ash: (stares at the moon) (sighs)

May: (wakes up) Ash why are you awake

Ash: I'm curious

May: About what

Ash: My Dad was my long time enemy and your dad, your mom, and my mom set us up

May: But don't forget we do love each other from the start, right

Ash: Yeah

**After the short conversation, Ash kissed May then they both slept again (NOT IT)**

May: Goodnight Ash

Ash: Goodnight May

**Morning**

Pikachu: Pika? (Ash)

Glaceon: Gla-gla (Why Pikachu)

Pikachu: Pika-pi (Ash's missing)

Glaceon: Glaceon (Come on lets find him)

Poochy: Bark (Me too)

**The trio went to find Ash in the woods, the river and the beach**

May: (wakes up) Huh where's Ash, Pikachu, Glaceon and Poochy

**May got up and went to find Ash**

**With Ash**

Ash: (sigh) What a great day for fresh air

**With the trio**

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA? (ASH WHERE ARE YOU)

Glaceon: Glace (sad) (Don't worry we will find him)

Poochy: (Dog sounds when sad) (Don't worry papa, look papa and mama)

Pikachu: Pika (A note)

May: Pikachu, Glaceon and Poochy there you are

Pikachu: Pika? (May)

May: Where's Ash?

Pikachu: Pika (I don't know) (Sad)

May: Come on

Glaceon: Glace (Wait. May look at this) (Brings May the note)

**In note**

_I know you guys are worrying about me just wait for 2 hours cause I'm trying to find myself and an uncertain pokemon, May this is only for you I went somewhere so I brought Charizard I think we can be friends because last time when we we're training he gone rouge so I'm trying to train him _

_P.S. Ash Ketchum_

May: Huh, Pikachu what's wrong with Charizard

**Me: I don't think I'm gonna let that rat explain everything let's skip it **

**Pikachu: WHAT**

**One explanation later**

May: What Ash is getting roasted in there

Pikachu: Chuuuu (Roasted Ash, yummy)

May: I can't let this happen, come on

Pikachu: PIKA (MAY WAIT, ASH CAN HANDLE THIS HE IS A VERY STRONG MAN)

May: I've heard it already but I'm still going to find him

Glaceon: EON (MAY COME DOWN) (Blows out an ice breath at May's shoes)

May: Let me GO

Pikachu: PIKA (ASH CAN DO IT CALM DOWN)

May: (sighs) Okay I will

Pikachu: Pika-pika-pika-chu (Let's just wait here for 2 hours)

May: (Whispers to herself) Great I'm getting bossed by a little rat

**3 hours passed**

May: 3 hours passed already

Pikachu: Pika (Yeah)

Glaceon: Look its Charizard

May: Yeah but is it Ash's

?: Use flamethrower

Charizard: RAWR! (GRAHHH)

May: Oh no

**A schorching hot flamethrower gets directed** **at May**

?: RYAN! Use Overheat Blaziken

Blaziken: KEN! (RAGHHHH)

**The Flamethrower got directed at the pond**

Ryan: Huh Sue

Sue: Why did you try to hurt her

Ryan: Cause I love it

Sue: Burning people isn't funny

May: (breathing very hard)

Sue: You okay miss

May: Yes thanks to you

Sue: Let me help you with that ice, Blaziken ember

Blaziken: Ken (Blows)

May: Man your Blaziken is bigger than mine and stronger

Ryan: Sorry little missy

May: It's okay, you didn't even mean it

Sue: What does a beautiful girl like you doing here

May: For a lot of hours passed I don't know

Sue: Would you care to join us for dinner

May: Okay

Pikachu: Pika (Uh)

Ash: Hey guys sorry I was l- where's May

Pikachu: Chu (Um)

**With May**

May: Wow what a nice place

Sue: Of course we made it

Ryan: And the inside is beautiful than the outside

**Inside the house **

May: So what are we having

Sue: Spaghetti

**15 minutes passed**

Ryan: Here you go

May: What about you?

Ryan: Nah. I'm not hungry

May: Mmm looks yummy

**When they were eating May went to the bathroom and Sue put a pasta at May's**

May: Mmmm. Huh

**Sue and May kissed but when Ash came he looked at May, glared at her and left **

Sue: Who was that May?

May: Oh no Ash

Sue: What about Ash

May: He's my boyfriend. Wait you planned this didn't you

Sue: Let's just say Yes

May: I HATE YOU GUYS

**May lefts then finds Ash but sees**

Pikachu: Pika (MAY) (Smiles)

Glaceon: Glace (MAY) (Smiles)

May: Have you guys seen Ash

Pikachu: Pika (No. Why)

May: Oh, because remember Sue and Ryan

Pikachu: Pika (Big time)

May: Well because when we were eating I went to the comfort room then Sue put a pasta at my pasta then me and Sue kissed together in the dead center

Pikachu: Pika (Come on)

**At the pond**

Ash: I can't believe May cheated on me just for 3 hours

May: ASH!

Ash: (Sighs) (Ignores May) Pikachu let's go

Pikachu: Chuuu (Okay)

May: Ash. Please let me explain

Ash: Yeah sure (Sarcasically)

May: Please (makes puppy eyes)

Ash: (Sigh) Fine what's your explanation

May: Here it is well because when we were eating I went to the comfort room then Sue put a pasta at my pasta then me and Sue kissed together in the dead center

Ash: Even though I don't know Sue he will pay if I see him

May: What about me Ash

**Ash kisses May in the lips to cure May's lips from Sue's Virus**

**Me: If I ever see Sue I'll kill him**

Ash: Does that answer your question May

May: Pretty much yes

Ash: Come on May lets go

May: Ok Ash

**After that they went to their campsite and pack their stuff then they saw someone **

Sue: Hey May

May: Grrrr WHAT DO YOU WANT (MAD)

Ash: Is this Sue

Sue: The one and only

Ash: Yeah, and you'll pay for kissing May

Sue: Fine let's bring it, GO BLAZIKEN

Blaziken: KENNNN ( LET'S DO THIS )

Ash: GO CHARIZARD ( ANGRY )

Charizard: ROAR ( WARGHH )

?: Well looks I'll be the referee

May: RYAN (ANGRY)

Ryan: Hmm (smirks)

Ash: USE FLAMETHROWER

Charizard: ROAR ( OKAY )

Sue: Use Fire ball

Blaziken: KENN (Man what a weak trainer is this guy)

**Blaziken blows the fire ball gots deflected by Charizard from its tail and Charizard blows a furious flamethrower at Blaziken and hits him at the chest.**

Sue: What the- Blaziken destroy him with FLAMETHROWER

Blaziken: BLAZIKEN (I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU)

**In case of doing a flamethrower at Charizard, Blaziken shot it at his master then Sue and Ryan ran away **

**Me: Make that 4ever**

Ash: I guessed I got revenge May

May: Yeah, you did got revenge Ashy (giggles)

Ash: Yeah right

**After that Ash hugged May for 5 minutes then went to their next journey**

Ash: Okay next I'm gonna get my 3rd badge

May: And I'm gonna get my 2nd ribbon

Pikachu: Pika (I'll help)

Glaceon: Glace (Me too)

Poochy: BARK (YEAH)

**Me: Sorry it was short I need to **submit** this every Sunday so every day except Sunday 200 words per day and I'll change my grammar this time **

**Pikachu: Yeah it's killing me**

**Brock: See you nxt time folks **


	11. Raging part 1

**Me: Okay I don't know any description**

**Brock: Just say I'm handsome**

**Pikachu: Ewww**

_Morning_

"OH YEAH" Ash yelled

"WHAT" May exclaimed

"I just found out that you and I are teaming up at romance night the winner wins a fabulous party at the Pokecool" Ash said huffing for the long words he said

"Wow that's the famous party in Johto" May said

"So wanna go Angel" Ash asked

"I would love to Ash" May said

They walked to Route 22 to Route 29 then got there in 4 hours

"Ash I thought that was the shortcut" May huffed

"Sorry May, Pikachu told me that the easiest way is that hard and rocky way" Ash said

"Pikachu" 'Sorry' Pikachu hide at Ash's bag

**As the gang went to the next city a new building was created **

"Look Ash" May said while pointing to the building

"Hmmmm… The Party starts at 5:00 pm " Ash said

"Yep" May said

"Look that's where the party takes place" Ash pointed at the poster

"Do you know how to dance" May said

"Look who's talking" Ash teased May as Ash said "Your it" to while May ran to catch Ash as he ran away too but May catch him "Tag your it" May said as she ran away too Ash quickly. They were like 10 yrs. Old again but when May ran she tripped so did Ash making his hands to her breasts

"Sorry" Ash said as he gets up and lowers his head

"Don't worry I liked it anyway" May whispered then Ash helped her get up and went to the Arena

"Who here battles for contests, and has their own boyfriend or girlfriend" the guider asked. Almost 75% were girls and 25% percent were boys

"Now who battles for gym battles" the other guider asked. But this time 75% were boys and 25% were girls then the guidances put the boyfriends and girlfriends together

"Pssst, May what kind of Pokemon are you using" Ash asked. "I'll pick Blaziken, Glaceon and Poochy. You?" May replied. "I'm gonna pick Snorlax, Pikachu and Lucario" Ash said

After that they had 6 hours to train for the battles to start

"GO LUCARIO" Ash yelled as he throws his pokeball and the blue mystical pokemon appeared. "Let's do this" Lucario said as he forms blue aura at both of his hands for battle

"Go Poochy" May yelled. "Bark bark" 'Yeah' he barked as he growls for battle

"Lucario use Aura Sphere" Ash said as Lucario ready's his hands for the Aura Sphere and launches his attack at Poochy and gets a direct hit at the face of Poochy

"Poochy" May said frustrately. "Use Dark Pulse, with the combination of Howl" May said as Poochy howled and shoot 5 Dark Pulses at Lucario

"Lucario, use Close Combat and FINISH IT" Ash growled as Lucario brutally punches Poochy then Poochy fainted and went back to his pokeball

"You won the first round, Ketchum. GO BLAZIKEN"" May said as she throws Blaziken's ball. "KEN!" 'GRAWWW!' Blaziken roared as she blows flames to her mouth

"USE FLAMETHROWER, BLAZIKEN" May said then Blaziken prepared a large fire in her mouth and then bursted the flamethrower at Lucario 'Dodge it Lucario' Ash said telepathically as Lucario did what he said so in answer the flamethrower was dodged

"NOW USE CLOSE COMBAT, AGAIN" Ash commanded his blue mystical Pokemon. "Dodge then flamethrower. FULL POWER" May commanded. Blaziken dodged the Close combat then fired the flamethrower at Lucario in the chest

"Okay Lucario, use Aura Blast at Blaziken" Ash commanded as Lucario prepares the Aura Blast like a final flash formation. "Blaziken use Overheat" May commanded, then Blaziken fires the Overheat directly while Lucario blasted away the Aura Blast making them collide. The first part of the clash was Lucario winning but with effort Blaziken strengthen the blast till it was a stalemate. Then the second part was that the Moves will explode but Lucario keeps pushing forward his Power, which Blaziken is also doing by that time. But in the third part the moves explode while May and Ash coughs at the smoke waiting It to subside. Then both pokemon were still standing struggling to survive but only one winner will succed and that was…. Nobody, due to the part that Blaziken's attack was strong as Lucario's too.

"Nice battle there, Angel but we all know who's going to be the winner" Ash said smirking. "Me" May said as she gets another pokeball in her bag.

"GO GLACEON" May said posing

"Glaceon" She said jumping

"GO SNORLAX" Ash said sliding his cap backwards (like old times) releasing the fat like-bear pokemon, 'Oh I love it how he slides his cap' May dreamt

"USE HYPER BEAM" Ash yelled as his pokemon charged orange or brown energy at his mouth, fires it at Glaceon straight but doesn't hit

"Whats wrong buddy" Ash asked his chubby pokemon

"SNORRR" (I can't fight anymore) the pokemon wailed

"Fine return snorlax" Ash said frustrated then picks another pokemon

"Guess when they say, its all for nothing" Ash said as he throws a pokeball then came out a large dragonoid pokemon.

"CHARIZARD" May screamed of fear

"PIKACHU" (WHAT) he screamed as he saw the terrifying pokemon

Then Charizard glared at his trainer while he just stared at him

"Charizard its not time to argue, lets just battle" Ash said as Charizard and nodded

"Charizard flamethrower NOW" Ash shouted as Charizard breathed Overheat. "Dodge it Glaceon and use ice balls a lot of them" May said

Glaceon fires multiple ice balls at Charizard and he deflects it with his tail but the last didn't, it hit his fire at the tail which make him angry blasting a lot of flamethrowers roughly

"CHARIZARD" Ash yelled. Charizard flames a lot of its flamethrower and a lot of pokemon came in to calm it down but every calming it takes Charizard keeps getting angrier until a girl with a Charizard came at the battle ground. She had green spiky hair and her Charizard had a ribbon on its horns (I think it's a horn)

"LIZA" Ash said as he ran to her

"What's wrong with Charizard, Ash. I went here as soon as I heard on the tv of a rampaging Charizard" Liza asked

"Charizard got hitted in the tail by an ice ball and got raged like that" Ash said to Liza

"That's super flaming rage it increases its power but becomes rouge" Liza said looking at Charizard as he roars and blows a lot of flamethrower

"What will we do" May asked

"I don't know I only heard it on a long old tale. But they say that he must remember a lot of good times" Liza said

"I know, Charla" Ash said looking to Charla smiling

"Charla I want you to go to Charizard okay" Liza said to her pokemon

Charla nodded as she flies to Charizard. They both stared to each other. Charizard flames another flamethrower and hit Charla making her fall down

"CHARLA" Ash, May and Liza screamed then Charizard roared another loud one again and use a flamethrower

"GO BLASTOISE" A red haired man said

"Gary" Ash smirked as he looks at him

As Charizard looked at his trainer's old rival, he got a lot of anger and charged at him

"USE HYDRO CANNON" Gary roared as his Blastoise fires the deadly water at Charizard but he countered it with a Hyper Beam

"Since when did Charizard learned Hyper Beam, Ash" May said looking worried at Ash

"I don't know" Ash looked in horror

"It's the power of super flaming rage. It adds a lot of moves that have the capacity of being strong" Liza said

"What pokemons have this power" Gary asked

"Charizards only" Liza said

"BLASTOISE, HYDRO CANNON AND HYDRO PUMP" Gary yelled

"YOUR GONNA KILL, CHARIZARD" Ash yelled

"NO GOOFBALL, WERE GONNA WEAKEN HIM SO YOU CAN PUT IT BACK TO ITS POKEBALL" Gary scolded

"This is no time to argue you two, we must help to weaken him" May said as she sent out Wartortle "Wartortle" (YEAH)

**To be Continued**

**Me: What has happened to Charizard **

**Pikachu pees**

**Brock: MY GOD, THIS IS EPIC**

**Me: Will it be the end of the world cause from Charizard. Read more of the Pokemon: Ash and May's Johto Adventure and those who are a big fan of Ben 10 too here's the link of my fanfic thenks s/9574828/1/Ben-10-The-fated-Battle.**


End file.
